


It's 2AM, but can you pick us up at McDonald's?

by orphan_account



Series: JO1: Fools in Love [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Jo1 hyung line, M/M, McDonald stories, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, annoying but cute lol, bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junki—honestly, sincerely, with his whole chest— believes that it is absolutely RIDICULOUS that Ren and Takumi are STILL not officially together.LIKE, DATE ALREADY?!? PLEASE?!?!*somewhere in the corner, Ruki is blowing up Sho's inbox with complaints*
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Series: JO1: Fools in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	It's 2AM, but can you pick us up at McDonald's?

***

"That was wild!" Junki exclaimed as he pushed open the glass doors into McDonald's.  
  
His loud voice startled the security guard who was discreetly trying to doze off. It had also earned their group several judging stares from a few customers—as if it is blasphemous to be _that_ energetic at 2:00 AM in the morning.  
  
(maybe it is)  
  
  
They had just attended a college party.  
  
The remnants of the crazy affair could still be detected from them—in the form of alcohol spills on their shirts, traces from the glitter bombs that they were not able to wash off, and silver confettis still stuck in some of their hairs (Junki has most of them).  
  
"Okay," Ruki began after ending the call. "Sho-kun is on his way to pick us up." he informed his companions as he pocketed his phone.  
  


They would have asked Sho to just pick them up on the house where the party was at, but Junki complained about being hungry. And at that time, all food had already been cleared—save for the chips and alcohol.

So they decided to eat at McDonald's first: which was quite near—more or less, a 3-minute walk from there.

  
  


  
Junki wildly shook his hair like a puppy, causing pieces of confettis to fall around him—the employee that was mopping the floor definitely **_did_** **_not_** look pleased.  
  
"What do you guys want to eat?" Ruki asked, looking up at the menu.  
  
"Chicken sandwich please." Junki answered offhandedly, the actions of the pair standing on his left side managed to catch his attention.  
  
_Aww, will you look at those two..._ Junki shook his head fondly.  
  
A sleepy Takumi stood unsteadily on his feet, leaning— _no, clinging!_ —onto Ren's back, limp arms thrown around the taller one's shoulders.  
  
The silver-haired dancer tried—and _failed_ —to hide the tiny smile that graced his lips for being at the receiving end of the younger pink-haired boy's skinship.  
  
_Cute._  
  
  
"Ren?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Burger and choco sundae" Ren replied.  
  
"How about—"  
  
"Burger and coffee for Takumi." Ren continued, glancing at the sleepy strawberry-head on his back who let out a mumbling sound.  
  
"And can you get extra packets of sugar and creamer too, Ruki-kun?" Ren added in a rush, as if an afterthought.  
  
Takumi doesn't like too bitter coffee.  
  
  
_Hah! Whipped!_ Junki though.  
  
  
"Sureee~" Ruki dragged the word, shaking his head in amusement.  
  
"We'll look for seats." Junki declared.  
  
"Ok." Keigo and Ruki replied, both walking towards the counter.  
  


  
"Come with me lovebirds." Junki chuckled teasingly.  
  
"Stop joking around." Ren reprimanded while his ears turned red. Nevertheless, he still followed Junki's lead—walking a bit slower, as to allow the sluggish Takumi to keep up.  
  
Once they picked the table they wanted, Takumi immediately stumbled into the chair first—eyes barely-even open. Once seated, he began to doze off once again.  
  
"Aish, he should be more careful." Ren shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
_What an overprotective boyfriend—he's already like this when they are not even dating yet. Haha. T_ _his aniki, really._ _XD_ Junki thought.  
  
Ruki arrived first, carrying his, Ren and Takumi's food.  
  
Not long after, Keigo arrived with his and Junki's food.  
  
Junki immediately tore through his chicken sandwich and took some of Keigo's fries—lucky for him, the taller didn't seem to mind this.  
  
On the other side of the table, Ren was ripping open several packets of sugar and creamer and pouring generous amounts of it into Takumi's coffee before stirring it with a plastic stick—he managed to do all these without taking his eyes off the younger's cute, sleeping face.  
  
"He's gonna melt." Junki joked once again.  
  
"Huh?" Ren asked, snapping out of whatever daze he was in.  
  


_Ren-kun, too obvious XD_

  
"Your sundae." Ruki answered, pointing at the neglected chocolate-covered cup of swirl in front of Ren.  
  
Keigo snickered.  
  
"Ah, just a minute." Ren said before he gently woke Takumi up.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, the pink-haired boy managed to awaken. He accepts the drink that Ren handed to him.  
  
After taking a sip, Takumi's eyes crinkled prettily as he smiled in thanks. Ren had to look away because _"seriously, Takkun is so cute!!!"_ 😭💓  
  
The scene is _both_ the most adorable, and at the same time, most frustrating shit to watch.  
  
_Renkumi cowards_ . Junki thought with a big, dramatic sigh.  
  


  
"They are _**so** **obvious**_ , it _hurts_." Junki whispered to Ruki, as if in disbelief.  
  
Their older, prince-like friend gave Junki a weird look—  
  
pursed lips and eyes full of judgement.  
  


  
"What's with that look? Is there something on my face?" Junki asked in puzzlement.  
  
"Let me see." Keigo interjected and Junki automatically turned his face to him.  
  
Keigo then picked up a paper napkin to gently wipe the mayonnaise on the corner of Junki's mouth—as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"There, it's gone." Keigo smiled.

"Thanks." Junki grinned brightly at the taller before turning back to Ruki—who is now raising an eyebrow.

  
"So as I was saying...why can't they just be together, _you know_ ?" Junki continued talking as if that little moment didn't happen.

  
  
Ruki maintained his judging expression at him a bit longer.

_Like seriously? When you and Keigo just did 'that' in front of my Mcflurry—_  
  
  
"Whatever, I can't _stand_ you all." Ruki finally said, giving up when Junki continued to look at him cluelessly.

_ya'll are acting all cute and gross together but are actually extremely dumb and oblivious eye—_

He pulled out his phone to text Yonashiro to hurry up because he already _can't_ with these kids!

  
  
"What's up with him?" Junki turned back to Keigo while pointing at Ruki who is ignoring them now.  
  
"No clue." Keigo shrugged—as he was too distracted in picking up some pieces of foil that were still able to stubbornly remain on Junki's hair.  
  
  
Fox-eyed Ren managed to witness the exchange from across the table and he simply rolled his eyes.  
  
  
_"Junkeigo idiots."_  
  


  
***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have fallen in love with JO1 and I wanted to express my love for them as a fanfic writer as well 😆
> 
> Haha, pls take care of me lol 💓💓💓💓
> 
> -reen


End file.
